One Hell of a teacher
by darkness engulfs me
Summary: Sebastian X OC. She was the embodiment of utter shyness until he changed her completely. But he was a teacher and a demon, so this only came natural to him. RATED M FOR A REASON AND YOU KNOW IT, PEOPLE! XD


**_Akuma de sensei desu kara_**

**_(One hell of a teacher)_**

**Before I begin, I am much obligated to assert that this oneshot is dedicated to Lucy-sis whom I love with every fiber of my being. Did you hear that, sis? I LOVE YOU!!! Lol, sorry, random comment which you no doubt have no interest in. But Sebastian's hotness is a few scrolls down, so feel free to read. XD**

* * *

She kept tapping the pencil on the blank notebook and looked at the clock with a long-suffering sigh, blaming whichever God listened for the torment of having Chemistry as the last class and – as if it would not suffice – an old boring teacher as Mr. Hakamara. Surely the class would be more entertaining if there was a professor who knew how to attract his students. And yes, as much as Lucy tried to ignore the thought, Mr. Michaelis knew how to capture everyone's attention. All too well, if I may add. It was as if he had every pupil, every colleague of the opposite sex and – above all – the secretary, Grell Sutcliff, under his spell. An unbreakable, ever-lasting spell. The kind of magic someone − terrified by the unknown and the prospect of spending his life lost in its mystical darkness − would thrive to escape if caught in it, yet immediately admit defeat and succumb to its charm with all thoughts of ever ignoring the raven professor forever lost.

And it wasn't as if someone could actually ignore Sebastian Michaelis. His presence instantly drew all attention upon him, his uptight posture – elegant and gentlemanlike – demanded respect. He was not someone to be messed with. Nor challenged, no matter the subject in question. The truth was that he was irritatingly perfect. There was nothing he had no knowledge of. Nothing he couldn't achieve. Not a single question he couldn't answer. He was unlike any other man Lucy had met − with inhuman beauty and charm, not to mention intelligence. He was what the brown-haired girl called "a walking encyclopedia". Yet, this is not what differentiated him from the others. It was his witty replies, fraught with meaning and most of the time having two meanings – one of them hidden so well there were few who could boast with the fact that they have understood it.

And his most unusual characteristic − if regarding the job he had − was his teasing. And the immeasurable pleasure he obtained from it. He had what his colleagues called "a demonic intelligence" for he could say something seemingly good to a person, yet mean the opposite. He never feared to insult someone, nor even bothered to hide his mean comments because almost no one could decipher what he meant when making a statement. However, Lucy slowly managed to comprehend her Math sensei's way of thinking and slowly, but surely began seeing beyond his façade. His words, having a double meaning to them, were no longer a puzzle to her. But their owner continued to be an enigma bound to never be solved. And this upset Lucy the most. She wanted to know everything about Sebastian Michaelis. However, struggling to achieve this was just like expecting snow to fall in the desert. It was impossible.

The bell finally rang, loud and long, as if announcing the dread which was to follow. Unlike her classmates who were already on their feet, preparing to head home, Lucy had one extra class waiting for her. She put all her books in her backpack and exited the classroom, immediately lost in the sea of overjoyed teenagers in the hall. She didn't care she would not be able to arrive home in time. It wasn't as if her stepfather greeted her with a warm welcome everyday she got home from school. That and she was keen on getting good marks, being a very conscious student interested in assuring herself a bright future. If her present was a chaotic one, at least her future should be different. She stopped and thought of spending the break on a bench in the schoolyard, but soon relinquished the thought and stepped into the classroom where her daily dose of extra Math took place. She placed her backpack on the floor, leaning against the desk, took out her notebook and put her chin in her right palm while the other one was tapping the wooden desk impatiently. Well, it wasn't an act of impatience as it was of boredom.

Seconds after seconds passed, then so did minutes until Lucy realized there was a strange silence surrounding the school. She looked at the clock and immediately frowned. How unusual of Mr. Michaelis to be so late. There was no one left in the school, she was sure of it. Maybe the school janitor, but that was a light possibility. She pondered what to do next when she distinctly heard a door opened and quick, yet gracious footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Her stomach clenched, besieged with butterflies as she imagined him entering any moment then. As if on cue, the door opened and in came none other than Sebastian Michaelis, slightly out of breath, but no sign of disarrangement in his clothes. He closed the door behind him, turned to face his pupil, took in a deep breath and smiled, his deep gentle voice stirring various emotions inside Lucy − a wide range of feelings, equal in intensity.

"I am most rueful about my unexpected and unannounced delay. There was something I surprisingly forgot to do. Please accept my humble apologies."

Lucy looked down on her desk, mumbling a quiet "there is no need for apologizing" and it wasn't until he heard those words that Mr. Michaelis left the position he had occupied near the door and moved towards the front of the class where he took off his coat and placed it in the back of his chair. Once this was done, he looked up at his student and smiled gently, though Lucy knew he meant nothing with that smile. They both knew it was just aesthetics that forced him to apologize – if not for those, he would never bother to do so – and she saw the pleasure he obtained from her reply. It wasn't as if she couldn't forgive his delay, no matter the reason. Knowing he had her cornered with no other choice – Lucy saw he indulged in that satisfaction. This knowledge passed from one to another in one glance and Sebastian smirked, coming to her desk and picking up her notebook.

"The reason I was late is that it slipped my mind to feed my cat. I hope it's an acceptable excuse."

She raised her head to stare in his ruby eyes glowing with playfulness and looked away nervously, nodding her head to prevent any further reply that would make his already big ego boast any more. Sebastian realized her intention and smirked again, his eyes now locked on her notebook.

'Did you have any difficulties with the exercises I have given you?" He asked, his expression thoughtful as he went through the exercises, not giving any attention to the girl in front of him.

'Not really. I solved the problems, but I guess having done them perfectly is out of the question." Lucy sighed, expecting a chuckle from her professor which – sooner than not – escaped his pale lips, his eyes now returned to her childlike face, an amused expression plastered to his countenance.

'Indeed, it would have been a miracle for you to solve them without a single mistake. Of course, I didn't expect you to do so since they are somewhat above the normal level required for a student of your age." He smirked, triggering with his words the slight anger which started to form inside her.

"May I inquire as to why you have made me do them, then?" She asked, looking at the window, finding it distracting to gaze into his eyes again. Doing that anymore would undoubtedly mean they would hunt her dreams all night.

Sebastian showed his trademark catlike smile and Lucy mentally smiled, thinking that his spending more time with Kuro, his cat, than with people had a major influence upon him.

'Well, I do find your struggling to accomplish your purpose as a student utterly amusing. I thought I might as well offer you a challenge. And you didn't do so badly. You just lack attention. The formulas you applied are correct, but you've lost several things on the path to the solution." He stated, putting the notebook down, coming in her back and bending to show the places where she had erred. His hot breath tickled the sensitive skin near her right ear while enveloping the shell of her ear in his intoxicating fragrance which reached her nose and set her senses on fire. She fought to keep her eyes on whatever it was her professor was showing her, but she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind was drifting away, carried by his soft voice and sweet smell. His words were soon inaudible, a soft undecipherable whisper in the background as vivid images of the person standing in her back began projecting themselves before her very eyes. She was daydreaming. Again.

Sebastian sensed his pupil's lack of attention and smirked, fully aware of the fact that it was HIM who transported her into that state. He leaned even closer, pleased to receive no reaction from Lucy who was lost in her own thoughts and whispered her name in her ear with all the seduction skill he possessed. The said girl unconsciously shivered, blinked and widened her eyes, a very noticeable blush adorning her cheeks as she – for the first time – didn't know what to reply. It was a cat and mouse game and she was always the helpless prey in Sebastian's claws, serving the sole purpose of pleasing him. He was her tormentor, her puppeteer, maneuvering her as he very much liked. And, as only Lucy's luck would have it, he was her teacher. One hell of a teacher, that is.

Seeing her rather amusing discomfort, Sebastian smirked and placed both his hands on the desk, thus leaning even more towards her, his warm chest pressed against her stiff back. "A penny for your thoughts?" He whispered in his low sweet voice and Lucy blushed even more, gulping at the new sensations which he had awoken in her. She didn't dare open her mouth for she feared words would come out awkward, her voice shaking and stuttering with nervousness. It wasn't as if she hadn't dreamed of this moment, imagined it every time possible, but… the idea of it becoming reality shocked her beyond recovery. This wasn't how teachers acted around their pupils and she hopelessly thought how to avoid any further awkward moment between them, but to no avail. She was frozen on the spot with shock, though a faint shiver of excitement ran down her spine. She knew neither what to say nor what to do. He had her in his iron cage. Unable to escape.

"Hmm, cat got your tongue?" He continued his verbal assault, brushing the sensitive skin of her neck with his nose as he took in her addicting fragrance which has stricken him and threatened to destroy his defenses from the very first day she had moved here.

Feeling somewhat brave, probably because of the adrenaline rush, Lucy opened her mouth to let out a retort of her own, keen on yielding to no one, let alone to the annoyingly proud − otherwise extremely attractive − man behind her.

"Everything is cat-related to you, isn't it, Sebastian–san?" She retaliated, taking pleasure in his momentary loss of words, even though the next moment she found herself with her chair turned with its back against the desk and a surprised Lucy staring at Sebastian's chest. Fingers gently lifted her chin up and emerald orbs drowned into crimson ones as Sebastian leaned in until their noses were almost touching, his delicious breath fanning over her rosy face.

"Forgive my insensibility. I vow to endeavor to make everything you − centered." And the promise was sealed with a searing kiss which shook her until the very depths of her being. Once the barriers of the common professor − student relationship were trespassed, Lucy found no reason to hold back the feelings she had suppressed so far. Even if she was now a victim of his charm, a prisoner in some unknown cell under his all-seeing eyes, she might as well enjoy it. And as all traces of inhibition started to peter and excitement overtook her completely, her hands found their way to his broad shoulders, her lips fervently seeking and tasting his. It may have been prohibited, but − as everything which is forbidden − it was addicting. Maddening. Irresistible.

Sebastian groaned at the unexpected – but extremely pleasing − reaction and his hands got such a powerful grip on her hips that she gasped at the force with which he was holding her. It was all Sebastian needed to plunge his tongue inside her inviting small mouth and memorize every contour of her sweet cavern with his teasing pink muscle. Lucy moaned bending her head slightly to give him better access and her fingers sank in his ebony hair, playing with his silky tresses. Feeling his self-control starting to vanish and an almost animalistic urge replacing it, the raven-haired professor took her in his strong arms and set her on the desk, his hands now under her white shirt, caressing her ivory skin just above her hips and her legs parted, her attacker between them.

The new position caused a delicious shiver of ecstasy to course through them and Lucy let out a throaty moan which shook Sebastian with delight. She took her hands from his messy hair and began taking off his black jacket with silk facings and Sebastian happily complied with her unspoken request of helping her and he took his hands from her waist, taking the piece of clothing off completely himself. Once this was done, Lucy took his black tie in her right fist and pulled his head down to hers and their smirking lips met in another breath-taking kiss.

Her current state of non-shyness pleased him extremely and his pale hand caressed her mid-thigh, causing a deep burning yearning to be alit inside her. Their tongues began wrestling relentlessly, retreating and attacking one another, teasing and pleasing until Lucy had no other choice but to pull away in dire need of air, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths. She bit her lip and looked at Sebastian's amused countenance and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She looked away with a pout, irritated by his display of male pride. Even though this was something he was used to, there was no need for him to act so vainglorious.

Sebastian chuckled at her cute expression and began placing butterfly kisses on her neck, smirking when he received her moaning sounds of approval to his actions. His tongue began licking the soft skin and his teeth nibbled, marking her with several hickeys, signs of possession. She was his property. She belonged to him and to HIM only. Her head leaned back in pleasure and her hands clumsily found the buttons to his black waistcoat, struggling to get them undone. She had always admired Sebastian's elegant style of dressing but it was at times like this that it was nothing more than a hindrance. She wanted everything covering him on the floor and she yanked the waistcoat off annoyed.

Sebastian chuckled in the kiss, sending vibrations inside her mouth and throat and she moaned long and loud. He stopped his hungry assault on her lips and took her earlobe in his teeth while his deft fingers slowly unbuttoned her white shirt, torturing her with the tantalizing slow pace he used to undress her. She narrowed her eyes and with a broad grin he quickly took her shirt off, leaning in until their lips were inches away and whispered seductively: "Haste makes waste."

Lucy groaned at his infuriating witty reply and sank her right hand in his hair, pulling him closer and their mouths were engaged again in their love dance, Lucy and Sebastian fulfilling the other's desires and satisfying their own. His fingers trailed her back, unclasping the bra in one swift movement and throwing it emotionlessly to the floor. Lucy gasped as the cold air in the classroom hit her now revealed chest but the chilly sensation was replaced by a burning desire as her entire body was on fire when Sebastian's lips found her chest and began planting butterfly kisses on her ivory skin. She moaned at the extreme pleasure his actions offered her and she sank one hand in his hair pulling him closer while the other one clenched tightly on the edge of the desk. Sebastian smirked and breathed hot against her nipples while Lucy bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly, her mind a blank as what she could only feel was Sebastian and his extremely skillful tongue that began playing with her sensitive perks.

Her entire being was burning with desire and Sebastian's hotness was doing nothing to help, but to emphasize the fire inside her. A fire so strong that it burned all her inhibitions and she used the hand in his hair to pull him back and kiss him like her entire life depended on it while unbuttoning the white shirt. Once this was done, Sebastian put one arm around her back and pushed her forward, their now naked chests touching. Lucy let out a breathy moan and looked at his face with dewy eyes as dizziness overtook her. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't think… couldn't resist. All she knew was that she needed him. Right there. And badly.

Sebastian put his hands under her knees, drawing her burning lower region to his throbbing member which begged to be released from his confinements. Lucy moaned at the sensation of their sexes touching despite the pieces of clothing standing in their way and Sebastian captured her lips and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. His hands moved to her hips and he gently dipped his fingers on either side of her panties, pulling them down her thighs and breaking the kiss to remove them completely, leaving her only in her short black skirt.

Lucy looked at him, cheeks burning with embarrassment and she hesitatingly unfastened his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants. Sebastian groaned and this is what Lucy needed to pull down his black pants, leaving him in his unbuttoned shirt and midnight boxers where a small tent was revealed. Lucy gulped as a sense of dread took over her, not knowing what to do next – or better said, knowing what to do but fearing she might not be capable of doing it. Sebastian chuckled and moved his hands to his boxers, saying in an amused voice: "I'll do it", but this only vexed her more and she slapped his hands away causing confusion to spread over his beautiful face.

"No, I'll do it" she stated in a serious voice, sank her fingers in his boxers, looked away and yanked them off in annoyance. "There, I did it. No big deal."

Sebastian could do nothing but to chuckle at her cute expression and took her head in his hands, kissing her passionately, leaving her completely out of breath and throwing her senses into chaos. "This would be the moment where I ask for your permission, but I am selfish creature and I'll skip this part." He whispered against her lips and gently entered her, taking her lips in his as she instantly moaned at the overwhelming feeling of him inside her. She couldn't perceive anything else other than Sebastian inside her and she broke the kiss to let out a long moan and lean back her head as he began moving in and out at a steady pace. The feeling was like nothing she had experienced, something she never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams. It was beyond amazing and the intensity of it all shook the very depths of her being with delight.

Sebastian groaned at the sensation of her folds welcoming him in her center and he hid his head in the crook of her neck, licking her special spot while starting moving in a slightly faster rhythm. Lucy tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel every inch of him and Sebastian groaned, starting to thrust harder, throwing her in an abyss of pleasure. Sooner than not she started begging for more, words like "harder" and "faster" escaping her mouth when not moaning and Sebastian easily complied with her requests, his hands on her hips and his mouth descending upon hers, muffling all her moans. She moved her hands on his shoulder blades, her nails sinking in his pale skin, drawing blood as his hips began moving at an almost inhuman pace, Sebastian pulling away from the kiss to grunt, sweat falling from his temples and from his hair. Lucy let her back hit the desk, closing eyes, bathed in sweat, putting arms above her head and holding the edge of the desk as Sebastian began pounding into her harder and faster, causing the desk to move back and forth.

"Se…bas…ti…Ah-an…" She managed to say and he captured her lips for the last time as they both came, the intensity of the explosion which overtook them making her scream his name in pleasure and him to groan long. He put his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath and she closed her eyes, putting arms around his shoulders, hugging him gently, breathing hard. Seconds passed, then minutes and Sebastian finally raised his head and looked at her, his ruby eyes shining with playfulness.

"Well now that I have gained your attention, Mrs. Thompson, mind returning back to the problem we were discussing before… the deviation from the task at hand?" He smirked, playing with a few strands of her hair and she pouted, looking away irritated. But she had no say in the matter. He was her teacher. One hell of a teacher, that is…

* * *

**There you go, folks, my first Kuroshituji fiction and hopefully not the last one. XD Editing problems have been solved, sorry for the previous long paragraphs, I am afraid I was much too in hurry to spare a second thought on the appearance of the fiction. But things seem to be readable now. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
